Full Summarized Timeline
2xxx CE- end of the world RHO 001 January 1- Admin comes to power RHO 001 January 30- Luna(FairyTail), the first muse is created. RHO 001 February 9- Neo, the second muse is created RHO 001 February 19- Atlas the third muse is created RHO 001 February 28- Lunette the fourth muse is created RHO 001 March 11- Selene the fifth muse is created RHO 001 March 20- Merise the sixth muse is created RHO 001 March 28- Alice the seventh muse is created RHO 001 April 5- Serena the eighth muse is created RHO 001 April 16- Pink Marble the nineth muse is created RHO 001 April 20- Nair the tenth muse is created RHO 001 April 31- Celina the eleventh muse is created RHO 001 May 10- Oriana the twelfth muse is created RHO 001 May 19- Hue the thirteenth muse is created RHO 001 May 30- Luna(wbb) the fourteenth muse is created RHO 001 June 19- Hue meets Manny RHO 001 June 21- Neso the fifteenth muse is created RHO 001 June 30- Kitty, the sixteenth muse and soon to be Envy is born RHO 003 January 11 Flowerlight is born and all 17 muses are completed RHO 003 December 7- Punishment catches sight of the light from a warp pad. RHO 003 December 11- Punishment finds Admin and attempts to kill her to receive her power. Her actions were thwarted and she was put on trial. RHO 003 December 12- The Gravity Falls muse turns into ENVY RHO 003 December 12- Punishment's trial. Admin prevents her death penalty by giving her the title of punisher. RHO 003 December 13- ENVY is burned to death RHO 007 December 7-Lu, the first half Admin is created RHO 010 June 27- Two half Admins are created, twins, Ri and Le RHO 015 January 5- Calcite is shattered and her soul is placed in Neo. RHO 020 March 5- The Avatar muse turns into WRATH RHO 020 March 7- Noel is killed and Neo is heavily injured RHO 020 March 8- Punishment rips apart WRATH, killing her RHO 040 April 15- Mii the forth half Admin is born RHO 054 March 20- LUST awakens as Kaguya RHO 054 March 21- LUST is burned at the stake RHO 093 August 10- Neo exploded and Punishment lead an army of Ground World souls to attack Admin who watched as the four half gods fell asleep instantly due to a gaseous anesthesia created by Punishment. She was then quickly grabbed by the soul of her friend from the ground world and was relocated. Calcite later confronted Admin, Marble, Punishment, and Noel and was horrified at the now possessed Marble. The Mii from the future and in her bird form had possessed the gem and opened a wormhole, sucking in Admin, her friend, and Punishment. Calcite manages to outwit Mii and removes all of the souls of the Multiverse, who are reborn in a new reality. The four half gods are left behind in the now empty Multiverse. RHO 101 August 8- the four half Admins gather to discuss who will become the new Admin RHO 101 September 6- Lu is killed. RHO 101 September 10- Ri is killed. RHO 101 November 1- Le is killed. RHO 117 April 7- Mii is critically injured due to a massive explosion from the unstable Multiverse capsizing. Atlas's clone found the dying Mii and transported her soul into a stuffed bird before dying herself. Mii used the last of her administrative power to travel back in time 117 years. Category:Events